Zamorakian Brigade (Historical)
The Zamorakian Brigade was a paramilitary organization, and briefly the official royal military force of the short-lived Chaotic Regency of Karamja. The Brigade was dedicated to the god Zamorak and his teachings. They once were one of the largest and most qualitative groups associated with Zamorak, although they staunchly opposed affiliation (and rivalry) with the Kinshra and all other organizations of any kind. Their most well-known leader was the Witch Queen of Karamja, Regrette Hex, a Fremennik fisherwoman, smith, High Priestess of Zamorak, ex-White Knight, and veteran of the Battle of Lumbridge. This group is no longer active in roleplay. There is an official wiki page for the group found here. Goals and Ideology The Zamorakian Brigade had three goals, and did not deviate from them under any circumstances. #To bring Zamorak to power by any means necessary. #World revolution. #To create a "stronger, healthier, happier Gielinor through chaos and destruction". The Zamorakian Brigade's ideology was an orthodox understanding of Zamorakian principles. As the organization was led by a priestess of Zamorak, it is fitting that there were no deviations within it from this ideology. Only dedicated supporters of Zamorak were allowed to serve as Brigade members. History The Early Years The Zamorakian Brigade, founded in the 5th Age (exact time unknown) was originally a small, non-religious tribe based in Al-Kharid known as The "Desert Bandits", led by Sultan Aziz Ibn Fasu I. The Tribe was eventually introduced to Zarosianism, and became ardent followers of the Empty Lord. This was not to last, however; as the Tribe grew, Fasu I began to call himself "Darth Sulla", and suddenly claimed that the tribe was to follow Zamorak, using his powers as leader to change everything without the consent of his tribe, which was now known as the "Zamorakian Brigade". Despite this sudden betrayal, the Zamorakian Brigade grew in numbers until the Battle of Lumbridge, where the fate of the Brigade would change forever. A Change in Leadership When the Battle of Lumbridge began, the Zamorakian Brigade, led by Darth Sulla, began fighting for Zamorak. The Brigade sustained moderate losses. One day, while collecting Divine Tears, Darth Sulla met a woman clad in black Zamorakian armor with distinguishable red hair. This woman, he discovered, was a Fremennik, and even more strangely, a witch. This Fremennik witch was known as Regrette. To his future detriment he recruited her and the woman quickly rose through the ranks. As Regrette joined the Zamorakian Brigade, she brought with her much turmoil. Her behavior was very destructive and chaotic to the great dismay of her clanmates. Still, she rose to the rank of Administrator within days. During her short time as Administrator, Regrette came to believe that her new clan, despite how Darth Sulla sold it to her, was Zamorakian in name only. She believed that it needed "a good whipping", and proceeded to use her position's power in brutal and obscene ways, which cannot be detailed here. Eventually, Darth Sulla left the Brigade, handing it over to Regrette, citing "personal problems from his past" as a reason for leaving. The new leader of the Zamorakian Brigade wasted no time in molding it to her vision. Her aim, as she revealed, was always to take leadership of the Brigade and to create a strictly Zamorakian group which espoused chaos as its modus operandi. Her plan succeeded; Darth Sulla took many of the Brigade with him, an event which Regrette saw as little more than house cleaning. To her, they were not worthy of her leadership. Darth Sulla later revealed that he had created a "rebellion" formed out of the Brigade members he took with him, known as the Sons of Zamorak. The Zamorakian Brigade engaged in combat with them, crushing them completely. Darth Sulla was not done yet, however; he did it once again, under the name "Shadow Brigade". Once more, his efforts went completely to waste, his soldiers dead. Darth Sulla, having survived, was left destitute. He returned to his old name, "Fasu I", and returned to Al-Kharid, where he formed a new clan in Al-Kharid known as "The Al-Kharid Sultanate", which failed. Desperate, he returned to Regrette on many occasions, asking her if he could return to the Brigade as a mere underling. Regrette and her new-and-improved Zamorakian Brigade remembered his betrayals, and had nothing but vengeance in their hearts. His requests were denied plainly, no mercy or quarter offered to him. The Battle of Lumbridge The Zamorakian Brigade both grew and shrank at the same time under Regrette's leadership. Her leadership style was a sharp contrast to Darth Sulla's; she strongly believed in the idea of quality over quantity. She discovered Darth Sulla would recruit, in her words, "just any street rabble". Regrette, on the other hand, wanted only what she considered to be elite - those who had a very good understanding of and belief in Zamorakian ideals. She became a priestess of Zamorak and the Zamorakian Brigade began to form a unique culture of chaotic behavior, the likes of which had never been seen before. The Brigade grew infamous for this culture. It drew in the kinds of recruits she desired and pushed away those who did not have chaos in their hearts. At the same time, Regrette ensured that her soldiers were disciplined and this manifested well at the Battle of Lumbridge where her soldiers were all under orders to collect as many Divine Tears for Zamorak as possible, both from the cystalline tear formations and from enemy soldiers. The Zamorakian Brigade suffered greater losses under Regrette's leadership. Regrette, however, was unfazed always repeating the words from the Unholy Book of Zamorak: "The weak deserve to die so that the strong may flourish". Despite the increased losses, the Zamorakian Brigade's morale and zeal grew to unprecedented levels, even at the end of the Battle. The total amount of tears collected by the Zamorakian Brigade is unknown, but it is believed to have prolonged the Battle by the greater part of a week. The Zamorakian Brigade touted extreme loyalty to Zamorak, and betrayal was not tolerated. When Zamorak lost the Battle, Regrette took it hard, blaming herself, the Brigade, and the Zamorakian "community" (for lack of a better word) for the loss, citing a lack of numbers and "effort". The Brigade itself took the loss better than their leader did, and they continued to fight towards a Zamorakian future. Aftermath of War The Zamorakian Brigade's infamy had grown considerably since Regrette took leadership, especially after they caught a complacent Falador unaware shortly after the Battle of Lumbridge, attacking it with a dedicated squad that hit fast and hard. The purpose of this attack, as officially stated by High Priestess Regrette Hex, was strictly to "display Zamorakian defiance in the face of Saradomin's vaunted victory". After the attack, the Zamorakian Brigade left Falador, having no desire to take the land for themselves and only wanting to show that chaos would never lose. The White City has since been entirely restored to its former glory. After that aforementioned ransacking, The Zamorakian Brigade made an infamous excursion into the Wilderness of Forinthry. The group crusaded around the ruined and warped lands, claiming territory and slaughtering occupants. This occupation lasted several months before the group found it wise to cease their efforts there. Their plan and efforts were figured out by their enemies and it was costing lives. The land was infertile and clean water was scarce. Seeing no point in remaining, the Zamorakian Brigade abandoned all of their territories except Temple Hex and aborted their conquest of the Wilderness. The Degradation of the Zamorakian Brigade While in the short term, Zamorak's defeat filled the Brigade with rage and passion, eventually the less loyal members began to leave. Casualties during the Battle of Lumbridge were heavy, and only later did the Brigade realize the magnitude of the toll the Battle took. Later, other Brigade members died, and still others simply vanished. In time, it was clear that the Zamorakian Brigade was no longer a brigade, or even a paramilitary force, although its culture remained highly militaristic. As the Brigade actively participated in crime, was feared by guards all over Gielinor, and kept its hold on certain areas, it became clear that the Zamorakian Brigade was better described as a powerful, elite gang than a paramilitary force. High Priestess Hex is well aware of the realities of her organization's decline into organized crime and does her best to lead it through any and all adversity. Return The Zamorakian Brigade under High Priestess Hex's leadership is very structured and strict. Simultaneously, freedom and chaos thrives. A paradox on the outside, a well oiled machine on the inside. The Brigade's current activities focus on training, further refinement of the ranks, running dwarf weed, holding wild and decadent parties, and the recruitment of skilled and educated warriors with a strong understanding of Zamorakian ideals. The Zamorakian Brigade has also taken over and rebuilt a Citadel in the sky and maintains it with dilligence. The Brigade often holds meetings there, the words spoken there never to find their way to the ground below nor on this page. Rumors of the infamous Zamorakian Brigade returning to public endeavors had once more been churning. Keen eyes had begun to see an influx of blood red attire, glimpses and flashes of the once widely feared cloak. Worse yet, tales of oncoming chaos and discord have sprouted into the bards' minds that roam in taverns. The occasionally bloodcurdling scream coming from Varrock's chaos temple in the middle of the night reinforced that. The rumors may have willed their prophecy into reality, or perhaps it was true all along. The infamous cloak had once more confirmed to be seen and banners were erected in various locations proclaiming their return. Posters were placed around cities and in plenty of places that could be considered vandalism. The posters said one thing. "You know us. We know you. We want your best. Find us if YOU are the best." The Chaotic Regency In the middle of the night that followed the defeat of the Chosen Battalion, the Brigade's ships stormed the island and surrounded every part of it save for the Brimhaven port which was and is still currently in use by the Camelite Army. Warpriests stormed the island and secured it, various deals were made with locals, and an authority was established. The leader of the Zamorakian Brigade, Regrette Hex, soon dubbed the group's rule as the 'Chaotic Regency of Karamja' and proclaimed herself as the 'Witch Queen of Karamja'. In control of the island save for the Camelites they signed a treaty with at the Brimhaven port, these Regents took control of resource and exports, taking a percentage of funds earned from the locals but otherwise leaving them be in peace. Guards in warpriest attire patrol the perimeter of the island and the high ranking individuals manage the affairs of the island. In addition, the Zamorakian Brigade's warships line the coast of Karamja, protecting its people from all who would harm them, yet making no attempt to stop regular traffic, allowing trade and visitation as normal. Any number of infernal beings have been seen consorting with the Witch Queen, such as a half Mahjarrat, a human wholly corrupted by demonic essence, and even pirates. Loose lips sink pirate ships but one could see the pirates and the Chaotic Regency got along really nicely for some reason or another. Collapse Wishing to return her time to her magical studies and her search for her adoptive mother, Regrette Hex stepped down from leadership of the Zamorakian Brigade. Leadership changed hands several times among the Brigade's top brass, as none of them were able to hold it for long. Eventually, frustrated, most of the veterans of the Brigade who served long enough to witness their priestess' rise to power left, unwilling to watch their once-great organization fall apart. Soon enough, their priestess dismantled the Chaotic Regency of Karamja and followed suit, leaving the Brigade to fall into obscurity and relative insignificance. Category:Organization Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Organized Crime Category:Historical Category:Military